


the one where it’s always been him.

by thelayuplesbian



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, First Kiss, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 10:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelayuplesbian/pseuds/thelayuplesbian





	the one where it’s always been him.

Monica is sitting on her couch reading when he walks into her apartment. They’ve been sleeping together, possibly in a relationship for two months and he’s been figuring out so much in that time. “Hey Mon.” Chandler says and tries not to let it seep through that he’s about to end this. She smiles up at him and hums a greeting before setting her book down. Instead of running, wimping out like he’s done his entire life he steers ahead, he sits on the coffee table in front of her and takes her hands. “We can’t keep doing this.” It’s a bit louder than a whisper and he knows Monica hears it because there’s an intake of breath. “This should be perfect and right, I know that but it isn’t. If I was able to love any woman it would be you.” His voice breaks during that and she squeezes his hands with a sad smile. 

“I’m not though, I can’t love a woman and I think deep down I’ve always known that. I can’t drag you along like this anymore. Especially when I already, when I already,” He can’t finish the sentence and takes a shaky breath. “When you already love somebody else.” Monica says softly and he nods. “Joey?” She asks and he chuckles softly with tears rolling down his face. “Um, yeah it’s him. It has been for a long time I think.” All of this comes out with his voice breaking and tears falling so Monica just pulls him into a hug and holds him while he cries. 

Monica and him stay there for a good fifteen minutes until he calms down. Once she knows he isn’t crying anymore she pulls away and takes his face in her hands. “Look at me honey,” it’s quiet and he meets her eyes. “I’m happy that you’re finally accepting yourself. Everyone is still gonna love you, we will always always be friends. I’m gonna be right here for you okay?” When she does he manages to stifle a sob and nods. “I gotta um, I gotta go talk to Joey. I’ll see you later.” He hugs Monica again before leaving. “Thanks Mon.” Chandler says before he leaves, Monica smiles at him and he walks out. 

Joey isn’t home when he gets back. He ended up talking a walk to the liquor store and getting a pack of beers, trying to get his courage up. Instead of drinking while he waits he does what any sane person would do, paces around his apartment for hours and practices coming out and confessing on the duck and the chick. When Joey does get home, at six that evening he has chinese food in his hands and a smile on his face. “Honey, I’m home!” Chandler hears him call from where he’s been reading in his room, trying to take his mind off of all of this. “Hey.” He says with mock coolness when he walks into the living room and plops himself on the bar stool. A few minutes later finds them eating sitting in their recliners and Chandler staring into his food lost in thought. “Alright you’ve been weird since I got home,” Joey says setting his box on the table. “What’s going on?” Chandler sighs and drinks some beer before sighing and deciding now is the time. 

“I have a few things to tell you.” He gulps and messes with his hands. “First I slept with Monica in London and have been since but I just ended it.” Joeys jaw drops a but he just nods and motions for him to go on. “Secondly I ended it because I’m gay.” He says the last word in a whisper and doesn’t meet Joey’s eyes until he feels Joey hold his hand. “It’s okay Chan, come here. You don’t have to cry.” He hadn’t even realized he was crying until Joey said that and just nods and let’s Joey pull him onto the arm of his barcalounger and hug him. “Is there more?” Joey whispers after a bit and Chandler sniffles before nodding and pulling away a bit. “I have feelings for someone. I have for a while and I think I’m falling in love with him.” He hears Joey let out a soft ‘oh’ and he swears he sounds heartbroken. “It’s you Joe. It’s always been you, probably since the first time I saw-“ He’s cut off by lips pressed to him and sighs into it after a moment. 

“Why?” Chandler whispers confused as Joey smiles and bumps their noses together. “I feel the same dumbass.” He kisses Joey again, a soft press this time. “Joey wait,” he pulls away and says when the kiss starts to get heated. “You could have anyone, you do get anyone for your one night stands and stuff but I- I don’t want that. I want more than that with you.” He whispers the last sentence and Joey intertwines their fingers. “I want you forever Chan, just you.” And Joey sounds sincere but he isn’t quite convinced yet. “Why?” He asks and Joey kisses his knuckle. “Because I love you.” There’s no hesitation in his voice and Chandler smiles before kissing him again, hard. 

A bit later when he has Joey pinned beneath him on the couch and they’re making out the duck quacks and they both break out laughing. “Why did that take us so long to do? We already have kids.” Joey says a little breathless when they’ve stopped laughing and Chandler is sucking bruises into his neck, he feels Chandler chuckle and smiles right before he gasps as Chandler bites down on a sensitive spot. About an hour later they’re in the shower together and someone knocks on the bathroom door, Chandler mutters a curse. “Who is it?” They hear the doorknob move but it’s locked so whoever it is can’t come in. “Phoebe! Do you know where Joey is?” Yes, Joey is currently holding his breath so as not to give away they’re in there together. “Probably on a date!” Chandler yells back a bit shaky and they hear Phoebe sigh. “Okay, tell me when he gets home!” He manages to stutter out an alright and they hear Phoebe leave before Joey let’s out a breath and they both chuckle.

He decided he’ll come out to everyone before they announce they’re dating. Everyone is sat at the coffee house and he knows there’s cigarettes on his breath that Joey will scold him for later but he just takes a deep breath and walks through the door. “Hey Chan.” Joey greer’s him with an impossibly fond smile and it gives him all the confidence he needs so, after sitting down on the couch between Joey and Monica he does it. “I’m gay.” That’s all he does, all he says and everyone is staring at him and Joey looks genuinely surprised and he almost wants to laugh but he just smiles. “Okay.” Rachel whispers and hugs him, everyone joins around her and soon he’s basically pinned to the couch crying in a big hug.

For the next few weeks the gang figures out he has a boyfriend. He refuses to tell them who but promises he will eventually. They take a while to tell everyone it’s Joey, letting Joey figure himself out more. After a few weeks when Chandler gets him and is met with a sweet kiss Joey comes to a conclusion. “I’m bisexual.” He says later when Chandlers small frame rests in his lap as they watch TV. “Yeah?” Is the soft response he gets, Joey nods and Chandler kisses him gently. “Let’s tell ‘em tomorrow.” Joey says as his hand wanders to Chandlers ass, not sexual just to hold him. “Okay,” Chandler mumbles before kissing him with a smile. 

 


End file.
